onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Story Arcs
Duval & Shabondy Archipelago I was just wondering: considering that certain short arcs, including the Morgan arc at the beginning, are considered separate arcs, should we split the Duval section and the Shabondy Archipelago sections or leave them together? -StrangerAtaru 23:16, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Well, I think it's better to keep it there because they were near Shabondy and Duval may play an important role in that arc. Joekido 23:56, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Well, now that those arcs are far behind us, I must bring up the question again on if they should be separate arcs. Even though the events of the "Duval/Flying Fish Riders" arc do tie in to those of the Sabaody Archipelago arc, plenty of arcs tie into each other as well (Water 7 and Enies Lobby, Impel Down and Marineford, etc.). This arc has closure, which means that it would be perfectly fine as its own arc. :The thing with Duval and his gang, it didn't seem much of an arc. True it had the formula that makes an arc but it was just not exactly enough. It seemed too short and not exactly separate from Sabaody. With Water 7 and Enies Lobby, Impel Down and Marineford arc, and others, the arcs are somewhat more separate as separate arcs. :Water 7 was about the Straw Hats adventuring in a Venice-like city and dealing with a conspiracy. Enies Lobby was about them trying to rescue Robin in everlasting day judicial island. First part was mystery and drama, while the second was invasion. :Impel Down was about Luffy trying to save Ace in an underwater prison with a Hell theme. Marineford is about the massive war between Whitebeard and the Marines. First part was about going through hell, while the second is a massive turn of events. :The situation with Duval is about the Straw Hats trying to get to Fishman Island by helping a mermaid. Sabaody is about them trying to get to Fishman Island but end up helping the same mermaid again. First part is about getting to an underwater island, while the second part is just continuing the quest with no real difference in setting and plot.Mugiwara Franky 17:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Well yeah, of course that would work if you worded it that way. However, the "Duval" arc is centered more around rescuing Hatchan and putting Duval's hatred of Sanji to rest, whereas the Sabaody Archipelago is more focused on the Tenryuubito and what happens if you step out of line. And if we're talking "short" arcs, yeah, the early arcs in the series were plenty short. Length shouldn't matter as long as the arc has a general "beginning middle end". :Umm, don't forget to sign with four tildes (~~~~) :The thing with the Duval situation was to the original and foremost problem was to get to Fishman Island. The problem that the Straw Hats had in the beginning was to find a way to get to Fishman Island. In the search for the solution to that problem, they encountered the problem of Keimi. In exchange to show the Straw Hats a way, they have to help her rescue Hatchan. They rescued Hatchan and solved Keimi's problem but the original problem they originally had was still there. Going by the events with Duval, between the time Keimi's problem was concluded and before the Straw Hats went to Sabaody, the Straw Hat's still didn't know a way to go to Fishman Island. They were promised to be shown a way but without the fulfillment of that promise, the problem is still there. :In retrospect, the Duval thing seemed more like a sidequest than an actual quest. It felt more like a means to an end than an actual goal. It kinda felt like when the Straw Hats were searching the St. Bliss in hopes of finding answers to get to Skypiea. :With the Sabaody thing, it kinda continued with the original problem the Straw Hats began with. They continued looking for a way to go to Fishman Island. In the process of looking for Rayleigh, Keimi got kidnapped and Luffy punched a noble. Despite the whole auction house deal, they nonetheless found Rayleigh. In the end the Straw Hats solved their original problem with Rayleigh promising to coat their ship. Though they paid heavily at the end and caused another problem for themselves, their original problem of finding a way to Fishman Island was pretty much solved.Mugiwara Franky 18:27, 15 August 2009 (UTC) New Arc Name Why the heck are we calling this "Amazon Lily" arc? This arc is not defined yet and seems to be an arc based around the Straw Hats being separated and eventually reunited. You're not saying we're calling each separate island that each one is on a different arc from the last? If this was a long arc on Amazon Lily, I could get it but as it stands right now, this is just one of several islands we're going to between now and the time the Straw Hats reunite and finally go to Fishman Island. -StrangerAtaru 02:07, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I would call this the Breakup arc Joekido 03:30, 15 September 2008 (UTC) : Hehe StrangerAtaru, it seems Amazon Lily is now a better name than "Straw Hats Separation". We need also a better overview for this arc, actual one is a bit strange. RougeFleur 21:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) *You know what: now we're on Impel Down and the whole arc was pretty much just Amazon Lily (outside the one scene with the other SHs location), I realized that I can't read Oda's mind. If you want to change the previous arc back to the "Amazon Lily arc" (though it was sort of shortish akin to, say, the Morgan arc), that is fine by me. -StrangerAtaru 11:46, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Red Line Saga? I think the Red Line Saga should be considered over... And everything since Luffy landed in Amazon Lily a new one. Ideas for names though; I'm thinking something to do with the start of the new age of piracey coming, or just the coming of the war. Everything from Amazon Lily, to most likely the start of Fishman Island is going to be in this saga now by the looks of it. One-Winged Hawk 17:22, 29 November 2008 (UTC) 12th Mini-Arc? In chap 543, ther's new mini-arc cover story about Sanji in Kamabakka Kingdom, it's written "短期集中連載弟12弾" (tanki shūchū rensai dai 12 dan, Short-Term Focused Series No12). I check mini-arc about Eneru, its number is 9, and about CP9, is 10. How about 11? Oda-sensei skipped 11th, didn't he? Or I missed something?--RobertTheodore 09:33, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Aw... Nobody notice this... I put the cover's picture... Check this... And nobody think about but it (new mini-arc) in to this article? --RobertTheodore 16:13, 23 May 2009 (UTC) The Whaling Debate Can someone please do something about 24.190.39.143 and the anon's edit war against Drunk Samurai with the Laboon arc? DS has warned him/her about the vandalism, twice. But he/she continues to do it and doesn't even give a reason why. *'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON' seems to have a few wars against DS too, but let's deal with this one first. Kaizoku-Hime 07:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Its obvious the person is a vandal. They keep removing valid information without giving any reason. Drunk Samurai 11:37, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Why do we lock a normal page that everyone can help to edit because a meanless edit war? I can access to write new mini-arc about my <3<3<3<3<3 Robin. Admin, please reconsider your choose, it's not reasonable! :Forgot it, if I can't edit, Can everyone write it for me. This is new mini-arc 12: Robin's "How Terrible You Are?" (ロビンのひどい事つるわ Robin no hidoikoto tsuru wa)--RobertTheodore 03:32, 6 June 2009 (UTC) why is this page locked? >=Someone add Robins "How Terrible Your People Are." [[User:Oathkeeper of oblivion|Oathkeeper of oblivion] 08:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) wow whoever created robins arc page messed up the name. theres no question mark at the end. its "How Terrible Your People Are" 19:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Uhh..? Why is this page locked? There might have been editing wars between TWO people, but there are many of us who can ACTUALLY make GOOD contributions. And maybe if whoever locked the page didnt lock it, Robin's title on her mini arc page wouldnt be messed. Oathkeeper of oblivion 23:12, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Guess who's back...24.190.39.143...Instead of locking the Story Arcs page (again), I suggest we do something about the anon, just look at his/her '' ''! :Kaizoku-Hime 22:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ditto to that, he has already recieved one warning from DS ::--Kingluffy1 22:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Explanation of user's actions found here on User talk page.Mugiwara Franky 02:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) One Piece Stage Division I was thinking about this a while ago, One Piece has reached it's middle stage and I think we should divide One Piece story line in 3 differant stages. Most fans would commonly call East Blue as an early stage of the story but Oda appears to laid the stages in a simple pattern so here is a list on what stages that each arcs belong too. I remamber Oda said that Jaya was a half way point but I would put the event when they arrive at the Red line as a middle stage. Early Stage 1. Captain Morgan arc 2. Buggy the Clown arc 3. Kuro arc 4. Don Kreig arc 5. Arlong arc 6. Louge Town arc 7. Reverse Mountain arc 8. Whiskey Peak arc 9. Little Garden arc 10. Drum arc 11. Arabasta arc 12. Jaya arc 13. Skypiea arc 14. Davy Back Fight arc 15. Water 7 arc 16. Enies Lobby arc 17. Post-Enies Lobby arc 18. Thriller Bark arc Middle Stage 19. Saboady Archipelago arc 20. Amazon Lily arc 21. Impel Down arc 22. Marineford arc Late Stage I think this stage is still far off at this time because we have not even reached to that point yet. So in conclusion, what do you guys think? Joekido 09:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :One Piece appears indeed to be at the middle part of the story. While the labeling maybe a bit off, I generally agree with the setup if the story was divided into three parts. However, it maybe too early to be dividing the story into such stages as we don't know yet everything.Mugiwara Franky 11:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I agree with Joekido's Early-Middle-Late setup, but I also agree with Mugiwara Franky about it being too early to set it up that way. We know there will be a Marineford and a Fishman Island arc, that much is certain. But we don't know how many more there will be once they reach the New World. It may be as long as the first half of the Grand Line, but most likely be longer. Oda originally planned for One Piece to last for 5 years...it's been twice that long. So he probably doesn't know how long the series will be himself. ::Kaizoku-Hime 20:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Kanji I was wondering if anyone knows where I can find the kanji version for This Week's Franky is No-Good? Thanks =)Oathkeeper of oblivion 21:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Added Marineford arc Impel Down arc pretty much over and done with, so I figured might as well make a new section. Course if the story turns out different, please don't be afraid to change the title of the arc as well. Retro7 19:52, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Getting names I understand how the arcs are named, based on the location the Straw Hat Pirates visit and main location the arc focuses on, but how are the sagas named? :Fans making things up. However, with the release of Green, we now currently have two sets of "Official" names and Designations for the Sagas. Oda's/Shueisha's and Viz's. :Here's Viz's: ::East Blue ::Baroque Works ::Skypiea ::Water Seven ::Thriller Bark ::Impel Down ::The Paramount War :Here's Oda's from Green, complete with Chapter designations: ::Episode 1 - 冒険の夜明け - The Dawn of Adventure - 1-95 ::Episode 2 - 偉大なる航路「グランド・ライン」への挑戦 - The Challenges of the Grand Line - 96 - 216 ::Episode 3 - 天空の黄金卿 - The Golden Lord of Heaven Sky - 217 - 318 ::Episode 4 - 麦わらの一味対世界政府 - The Straw Hat Crew vs. The World Government - 319 - ４４１ ::Episode 5 - ゴースト島「アイランド」の冒険 - The Adventure on Ghost Island - 442 - 513 ::Episode 6 - 進入！　大監獄！！ - Break In! The Great Prison!!　- 514 - 549 ::Episode 7 - 史上最大の決戦 - The Great Decisive Battle War on the Summit/ The Paramount War - 550 - 597 :Every "Official" version designates Thriller Bark and Impel Down as their own separate Sagas. I say we change the wiki to ahere to what Green says.DemonRin 03:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, if he went out of his way to denote those as arcs, then I guess we should go with his word The question is, do we keep the old names or go with these names? Though...I find it kind of odd that his clumps go 95 chapters, then 121, 102, 123, then suddenly down to 72, 36, and 48. Just feels a tad too laser-focused at the end, there. The Pope 03:17, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Go with Oda's names, definitely. We have two official arc names now, one from Viz and One from Oda. The "Sagas" as the Wiki currently has them are actually closer to Viz's than Odas, so all of you who like to run away from "Official English" names would probably be happy to switch to Oda's so you aren't using the same as Viz anymore for East Blue, Baroque Works, and Skypiea at least. :Also of Note: Oda includes the Davy Back Fight as part of the same Saga as Skypiea (incidentally, Toei made sure the DBF Arc was lumped in with the G8 Arc, and don't count it as Part of their "Water Seven" Chapter either.) :Oda marks the "Straw Hat Crew Vs. The World Government" Saga as beginning right on the chapter when they first meet Aokiji. :He also denotes the War as beginning a whole two chapters later than the Wiki currently does. Basically, it appears that as long as Magellan and Impel Down are still appearing in Chapters, its not the WB War yet!DemonRin 03:29, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Concern I don't mean to speculate, and this is sord of a "what if" question or something we should prepare for, but if the Straw Hat Pirates end up visiting Marine HQ in the New World, since we already have a Marineford Arc, what would we call this possible future arc? ( 00:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC)) :There's always a possibility, in that case we would have to think about it, just like Sabaody Return Arc.GMTails 20:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) 3 ideas for more accurate saga/arcs 1) The Whitebeard War arc is way too large and unfocused. The Ice Hunter, Thriller Bark and Sabaody Archipelago arcs take up a considerable chunk of the story, and they have nothing to do with Whitebeard. Also, the entire straw hat crew being defeated and scattered across the world at the end of Sabaody feels signifigant enough to be a change into a new saga. I think the fifth saga should be everything after Enies Lobby, up to and including Sabaody (maybe even put the Post-Enies Lobby arc in here, the viking funeral of the Going Merry at the end of the Enies Lobby arc was signifigant enough to be the end of the CP9 saga, but that's up to you). As for a name, how about the Florian Triangle saga? the crew certainly spends a lot of time there, and Sabaody is just what happens immediatly after the Florian Triangle. Then Amazon Lilly until the time skip should be the sixth saga, the Whitebeard War saga, and it will cover all the time Luffy spends away from his crew, trying to save Ace :( 2) The Post-War arc feels like two smaller arcs stuck together. Luffy's history and backstory (episodes 493-505) should be seperate from the crew trying to get back to sabaody, then seeing the message in the newspaper, then deciding to train for 2 years (episodes 506-516). How about calling them something like the "Three Brothers Arc" and the "3D2Y Arc"? 3) Calling the new saga the "New World Saga" doesn't make any sense. The crew isn't even in the new world yet. Fishman Island is just the gateway into the new world. Everything after Fishman Island will (probably) be in the New World. Besides, doesn't the entirety of the second half of One Piece after Fishman Island happen in the new world? Putting the entire second half into one saga doesn't make any sense. How about calling it the "Deep Sea Saga" or "The Abyss Saga" or even just the "Fishman Saga" This of course is assuming that you guys just made up where the arcs/sagas are and what their names are. If these are official then ignore me. Sorry for the wall of text, can you tell I'm OCD? -_- Sausageandwaffle 07:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC)